<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the beginnings of the group known as miroh by adruite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412012">the beginnings of the group known as miroh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adruite/pseuds/adruite'>adruite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rating May Change, felix POV, group beginnings, more characters to be introduced - Freeform, parkour as a method of transportation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adruite/pseuds/adruite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing more freeing to Lee Felix than leaping from building to building, completely unrestrained and able to go wherever he wished. There was so much the world offered and all he needed to do was look at it from a higher perspective. He never fathomed his favorite hobby would lead to him meeting so many interesting people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STRAY KIDS MV FICFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the beginnings of the group known as miroh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://twitter.com/skzmvfest">SKZ MV FICFEST</a>; Inspired by Stray Kids' <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dab4EENTW5I">MIROH</a> M/V</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing more freeing to Lee Felix than leaping from building to building, completely unrestrained and able to go wherever he wished. He had first gotten involved with parkour and this particular method of transportation years ago in middle school when there was little he could do to escape his daily life. Now there was so much the world offered and all he needed to do was look at it from a higher perspective.</p>
<p>It was on one of his trysts that he met Bang Chan. It wasn’t often that he found others who travelled this way, especially at the edge of the city where he lived, so coming face-to-face or rather face-to-near-death with others atop high buildings was new for him. The two became fast friends once Felix discovered that the other was a fellow Aussie transplant who could relate to the difficulties he had experienced since middle school, language barriers and bullying alike. He remembers days upon days spent in Chan’s basement talking about anything and everything, from those shared struggles to their mutual displeasure with the city government and its oppression of its citizens. It was on their most recent hangout that things begun to change.</p>
<p>Felix had taken the usual route to Chan’s place and greeted his parents before immediately running downstairs where he knew Chan would be. However, while it was usually just a meeting for the two of them, another boy sat talking to Chan on the sofa and both looked up as he entered.</p>
<p>Chan met him with a smile, “Oi Felix, how are ya mate? This is my classmate Minho! He’s really cool and shares a lot of the same thoughts and opinions we do.” Minho nodded as he got up to shake Felix’s hand.</p>
<p>“It’s good to meet you,” he said as he smiled. The smile made Felix feel a lot more at ease since as soon as he walked in he’d noticed a sense of power and confidence emanating from the other.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too,” Felix answered as they shook hands. After many funny cat videos and a long spiel about the newest policies the government was cooking up, Felix left with a new contact for Minho in his phone for as Minho said, any emergencies or any cat photos.</p>
<p>Today though, Felix was on a mission. He’d seen a kid from his class climbing up the side of the pharmacy across from school and had begun tailing him out of curiosity. Was there a chance he could make another new friend solely through his building jumping antics? </p>
<p>This kid was quick though. He looked pretty unathletic, but since he was small he seemed to have no problem making his way along faster than Felix had thought. He eventually stopped atop the arts and crafts store, sat down, and took out a laptop. How weird, Felix thought as he dropped onto the same rooftop as quietly as he could.</p>
<p>Turns out that wasn’t quietly enough. The boy’s head shot up and his panicked gaze looked around wildly, either for a conceivable lie or for a way out. Noticing the boy’s panic, Felix knew he had to talk fast.</p>
<p>“Hey I’m not going to hurt you or anything,” he started, “I just like parkour and exploring building tops and hoped you could be another friend who likes the same thing.” He held out his hand in hopes the boy would come to him and shake it but didn’t get any closer. The boy looked suspiciously at his outstretched palm.</p>
<p>“Well it’s not like you look at all threatening,” the boy started, “but I’ve met enough people whose looks are deceiving before to not believe you. Lucky for you though I know we go to school together and that you are literally the most harmless person ever, Lee Felix.”</p>
<p>Felix felt his mouth drop open as he brought his hand back to his side. Chan was one of his only friends in the school, so he found it incredibly unexpected for the other to know who he was. It made sense that they’d seen each other in passing before, but his name?</p>
<p>The boy began to speak again. “I’m Kim Seungmin, nice to meet you. Gatherer of information extraordinaire. Hence why I know about you and your parkour habits regardless of how visible you think you are to the school.”</p>
<p>“Ah I see,” Felix said as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts, “What are you doing here then?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? Just using the wifi for a moment. It’s easy to crack and I spend enough money at this store that I don’t feel too bad about using it.”</p>
<p>“You spend a lot of money at a craft store?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>“I have surprising hobbies,” Seungmin answered, gesturing to the laptop case that sat next to him. Embroidered on it was a green, serpentine S surrounded by autumn leaves. An unexpected thing for the other to be so good at, Felix thought.</p>
<p>“And what are you using their wifi for?”</p>
<p>“Ah, well that’s the tricky part. Let’s just say I’m using it for a job,” Seungmin said elusively. Felix couldn’t fathom what the other would be hiding, but he had to admit it piqued his curiosity.</p>
<p>“Well I guess we’ll unpack that another day, but is there any chance you’d want to hang out with my friend, Chan, and I?” Felix asked to change the subject. Though he was interested in Seungmin’s strange job he knew he wouldn’t get many answers about it until he’d gained the boy’s trust.</p>
<p>“Chan? As in Bang Chan?” Seungmin asked. Felix nodded, “Do you know him?”</p>
<p>“Who doesn’t know him?” Seungmin waved his hands as he spoke. “He’s nearly the best soccer player the school has ever seen while simultaneously having the strangest ideas.”</p>
<p>“He is pretty good at soccer,” Felix mused, “but what ideas are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Seungmin continued gesticulating wildly. “He’ll tell nearly anyone about his hatred for the government, his ideas for making the city a better place, even his ideas for a coup! It’s not that no one else thinks about these things, but I really think he should keep his thoughts a little quieter.”</p>
<p>Ah, Felix thought, Chan was prone to oversharing his principles. He hadn’t realized how much the other thought about a transfer of power though. Maybe these plans had started coming to fruition more after Minho had begun hanging out with them. The other also had some pretty radical ideas along with what seemed like a personal vendetta for the mayor, Park Jinyoung.</p>
<p>“And how do you feel about the current state of the government?” Felix asked gingerly.</p>
<p>“Well off the record I entirely agree with him. The government is corrupt and Park Jinyoung is nothing but a figurehead for the shady deals going on under the table, but you won’t find me telling anyone about it. I know better than anyone the kind of resources Park has at his disposal.”</p>
<p>Putting the last fairly concerning thing Seungmin mentioned aside, Felix thought the idea of introducing him to Chan was more and more intriguing by the minute.</p>
<p>“So what do you say then? Do you want to meet him?”</p>
<p>He was met with an overwhelming nod.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>